50 shades of mills
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: The title says it all. Basic smut, rated M of course. Will continue this fic into multiple chapters if I receive good comments.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, this is a new fic based on 50 shades of grey. It basically says it all. So join Regina on this journey to true love and please review xox**

50 shades of mills.

"Ms mills will see you now." A woman said in a sultry voice motioning towards her office and clicking her fingers impatiently.

Robin was nervous to say the least. Had Daniel not gotten sick he would be the one conducting this interview not him, he barely knew anything about this "Regina mills" other than the fact she was apparently flawless. He slowly stood up and gained his composure before following the impatient assistant up to a huge silver door with a huge nameplate.

The assistant sighed and left him to his business, robin knocked 3 times before he heard a reply. "Come in" and god her voice was like velvet.

He opened the door slowly and upon seeing the woman he was to interview his breath was knocked out of him. The rumours where true. She had caramel waves that reached slightly below her collar bone, dark brown eyes that he was sure if he looked into he would become lost. She was wearing a red dress that accentuatedher curves and made her ass look amazing, her lips where painted red matching her dress and her heels where black and certainly very high.

"Shut the door and sit down." She commanded and robin did so.

She sat down behind her desk legs crossed looking out the huge window to her left.

"So do you want to start the interview or are you going to keep staring at me?" She asked her tone sincere but her eyes had a playful glint to them as she turned to look at him.

"Before we start what exactly is this interview for?"

"Oh I appologise I assumed Daniel would have notified you, it's for our college newspaper we are writing about successful entrepreneurs and naturally you were the first person we could think off." Robin replied rather breathlessly because those eyes, staring straight into his made him lose his train of thought.

"Well I am flattered I must say I was just a little upset Daniel wasn't here he was truthfully quite good looking, but he has nothing on you dear." Robins breath hitched and she shot him a smirk.

"Thank you so why don't we get started?" She nodded and he turned on the tape recorder he brought and placed it on her desk.

"So what advice would you give to others hoping to pursue a successful careers such as yours?" She clicke her tongue and waited a moment.

"Hard work, one can't hope to succeed if they sit around waiting for something to happen. You have to make it happen." She talked about her job with such passion and robin felt his insides swell this woman really was perfect.

"If you didn't have this job what other career would you chose?"

"A writer. I know what people like, I have a good imagination and it's always been a hobby of mine to write." And there was a shine in her eyes. Unmistakable.

"Would you mind telling me a bit about your past?" He asked softly and he head snapped in his direction.

"Well at your age I had already set up 3 law firms and was planning a forth. I had a business partner. Once. He was an ass, so I did what I had to to get rid of him, he was bad for business and understood nothing. I've always been good working alone. The trick is to find something your good at and do it, and if all else fails you have to know who to sleep with." She finished with a wink that had robins breath hitting shallow did she really just say that? She had to be joking right?

Robin cleared his throat and began to gather his things.

"Thank you so much for your time ms mills it's been a pleasure." He offered a smile and she rose from her seat and stood infront of him.

"The pleasure was all mine me lockesly I do hope I'll be seeing you again." She opened her office door and watched him leave. She'd be seeing him again, she'd make sure of it.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Robin your on the till I gotta start recovery." A huge man with a beard shouted.

Robin huffed why he even worked here he didn't know, hardware stores where boring.

The bell rang signalling someone had entered the store, he didn't lift his head up he kept it down on his phone to avoid starting a meaningless conversation.

A few moments later he heard someone approach the desk, he heard heels clicking and nails tapping the counter he looked up and was instantly pulled into brown pools he'd most certainly seen before.

"Lockesly, I knew id be seeing you again." She leant over the desk towards him.

"Ah ms mills what a pleasant suprise, what would bring you here?" Fucking stupid, it's a hardware store you idiot.

"Needed some supplies." Robin looked down cable ties, masking tape, rope.

"Planning on some repairs?" He asked as he scanned the items and bagged them.

"Not exactly, but maybe one day you'll find out." And her tone of voice was enough to make him faint.

"Oh I almost forgot Daniel said we need some photos if you for the article would you be interested in a photo shoot?" Calm down robin. She's just a woman.

"That sounds wonderful, here's my card. Let me know." And then she was gone, walking out the door with a sway in her hips and a smile on her face.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Way to go lockesly your on her good side! Call her now! Set this photo shoot up for tomorrow." Daniel bugged constantly untill robin had dialed the number.

"Hello ms mills, this is robin lockesly I'm calling to enquire if your free tomorrow for the photo shoot?"

"I am, you can come to heathman hotel, that's where I'm staying I can give you a few hours of my time, don't be late." And then she hung up.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"You guys ready?" Robin asked nervously, Daniel and Marian nodded.

"Okay then let's get this photo shoot started." No sooner had he knocked on the door had she opened it looking more beautiful than the day before. She wore a black silk blouse and a black pencil skirt that once again made her ass look great, her hair was perfectly curled and her lips where painted a dark shade of purple to match her nails.

"Come in, you can't set the cameras up wherever you desire." As she led them into her hotel room robin could not for the life of him tear his eyes from her behind.

"I assure you we won't take too much of your time."

"That's quite alright me lockesly it's no trouble to me whatsoever."

That signature smirk was back.

"How about we take some shots by the window?" Marian interjected and Regina let out a small sigh at having her conversation be interrupted.

"Whatever you say." She strutted over to the huge window and perched herself on ledge, as robin watched her he saw how comfortable she was in front of the camera she didn't even have to try to look beautiful.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"I have to say ms mills, these shots are great you look beautiful the article is going to be brilliant ." Daniel commented

"Why thank you mr stabler that was very kind of you." She out on her smile, the kind of smile she used when she had to deal with overbearing employees and annoying contractors.

"Well guys that's a wrap I think we should leave ms mills to it, come on robin." Marian said with a slight push, this put a small almost unnoticeable scowl on reginas face.

"Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with mr lockesly." Her voice was persuasive and her pose was regal.

"I guess I'll see you guys later?" Daniel and Marian left, leaving the two in the hotel alone.

"What would you like to talk about?" Robin said slowly trying to keep his excitement down and being alone with the woman again.

"Having spent some time with you I've decided I've taken a liking to you lockesly I'd like you to get some coffee with me so we can talk further?." Well this woman was certainly something, she posed it as a question but robin knew there was only one acceptable answer.

"I'd love to."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So ms mills"

"You can call me Regina."

"Okay, Regina I want to thank you for the invitation as I fear had you not invited me out I would've been stuck spending the night with Daniel talking about how hot you are." Robin chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well he was staring at my chest the entire time, subtlety is not his strong suit, what about you?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"What about me?"

"Do you think I'm hot?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my guess is you already know the answer, your an extremely beautiful woman and as I've seen so far with an extremely beautiful personality to match."

"Not everyone is as beautiful on the inside as they are on the outside lockesly, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Well you and Marian looked pretty close, how long have you been together?"

Robin chocked on his coffee and laughed "Marian?! Lord no she's like my sister. No I'm single actually, what about you? A woman like you must be in some sort of romantic relationship right?"

"No I'm not in a relationship.

I'm not the romantic type, I believe there's no such thing really." She shrugged and continued sipping her coffee.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Well this is to a great photo shoot and an even greater article!." Daniel held his drink up and everyone followed suit, the entire newspaper was there ready to drink themselves into oblivion to celebrate a killer edition.

"Who's up for shots competition? Robin will be with me Marian you go with Sidney."

Daniel walked upto the bar and ordered 10 tequila shots per group and then proceeded to time how fast each team where.

Robin wasn't really a heavy drinker and needless to say two beers and 10 tequila shots had his head going fuzzy, he went outside to get some fresh air and went Ito his back pocket to grab his cigarettes but pulled out something completely different.

It was her card. And he was drunk. Ah hell he was gonna call her anyway, who cares if it's 1 am.

She answered after 2 rings.

"Robin? What the fuck."

"Reginaaa." He slurred down the phone, he voice was even more attractive when he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" She asked irritation still evident in her voice.

"A little bit me and the newspaper are celebrating you." He snickered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the rabbit hole, wanna come drink with us too?"

"No I'm coming to get you stay where you are." And then she hung up, robin stuffed his phone in his back pocket and leant against the wall, he stumbled a few times due to his inebriated state.

"I was wondering where you'd got off to lockesly." Marian said walking out the bar and coming to stand beside him.

"I needed some fresh air." He answered bluntly.

"You know I've always sorta found you attractive." She admitted, she inched closer towards him until she was standing directly infront of him. Their mouths just a breath away.

"Marian can you move back please?"

"No." She gripped his shoulders tightly and tried to kiss him. Tried to. She was shoved away by none other than Regina mills.

"Get in the car robin." She grimaced at smelling the tequila on his breath and once getting int the car drove away as fast as possible.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robins head was battered. He felt like someone had smacked him repeatedly with a brick and the headache that subsequently started behind his eyes made his head throb, and his mouth was extremely dry.

He willed his eyes to open and with some force he managed to push himself Into a sitting position hoping the pounding in his head would subside eventually, sleep clouded his eyes but after a few blinks he realised he was not at home and judging by the woman towering over him with a face like thunder he realised he was at her hotel room.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" She shouted and damn she was scary, she was towering above him demanding his attention but all he could do was think about how beautiful she was.

"Regina I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you I know that." He tried to calm his headache down and his heart beat but the closer she inched towards him the faster his pulse.

"I don't care about that! I care about you, you could've been hurt and as for Marian. Well I hope she wakes up with a hangover from hell. Do you have any regard for your own safety!" She was inches from his face and crouched on the end of the bed staring at him, this was when he noticed she wasn't wearing clothes she was wearing a silk robe. He had been staring at her for a few minutes but what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you have anything to say?!" She whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted your really beautiful you know? Without all the make up and buisness clothes your stunning." What the fuck was he doing? He must have hit his head last night.

She had a gleam in her eye one he hadn't quite deciphered.

"Hmm you think so?" She gently pushed him back untill he was lying flat down.

She knelt above him her face still mere inches from his.

"Tell me how you think I'm supposed to stay mad at you after that huh?" She ran her finger up his arm and gripped it lightly.

"Erm I don't know." He stuttered because this woman being so close to him clouded his vision.

"Since we are telling secrets I think I should say I took an immediate liking to you the first moment I saw you and for lack of better words I'll make my intentions clear, I want to fuck you."

The breath was knocked out of robin after that and all he could do was look at her.

"But you see I work a different way from everybody else, if in the near future I do end up sleeping with you I'm going to need you to sign something first. Understand?" He nodded but still could not tear his eyes from her.

"Good now get ready it's 11:30 and I have places to be." She rose from the bed and walked away from him and into the bathroom.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

15 minutes later they made their way back to the elevator.

"Is there ever going to be a day where you don't look so perfect." He whispered in her ear. Having had some painkillers and coffee he was much more aware and much braver than his hungover self.

"Hmm no. Probably not." She spun around to face him unexpectedly and crashed him into the wall behind him, and crashed their lips together.

Robi was dizzy, but he couldn't focus on anything with this woman pressed against him, instinctively his hands shot down to her waist and pulled her flush against him.

The kiss was searing, a battle for dominance which ultimately she won, she had him in the palm of her hand.

One of her hands had travelled up to his hair tugging lightly and the other had travelled down his abs tracing patterns with her nails.

Her tongue moved with his and she lightly nipped at his bottom lip causing him to groan. Feeling a sense of bravado he grabbed her ass hard, squeezing it an palming it he smirked when he heard Regina gasp lightly and then she moved out of his grip.

He had to get his breathing normal, it all happened so fast and if it hadn't been for the smeared lipstick she was trying to fix he would of convinced himself he was day dreaming.

What was this woman doing to him?

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ


	2. Chapter 2

**okay second chapter is being put up. If you guys wanna read it through again, go for it. The new chapter will be up soon. I did have a great one already written but the file was accidentally deleted. So I'm writing from scratch. The next chapter after this will probably be basic smut. Just to fill some chapters up until I get some new ideas. Please enjoy xox**

50 shades of mills part 2.

"You own a helicopter?! What the fuck." Robin shouted as he strapped himself in safe.

"Language lockesly." Regina said with a wink before strapping herself in and starting the helicopter up.

"Where are we going?!" Robin asked 10 minutes into their journey.

"My apartment" it was a short answer but it made robin wonder, he could depict countless scenarios just by the tone of her voice. He looked out the window and watched the lights from the city below glow brightly he was mesmerised.

The journey wasn't long maybe 25 30 minutes and they where in her apartment, if you could call it that it was like a castle. There where so many rooms and everything was meticulously cleaned.

"Here's the deal lockesly I want you to sign this. It's a contract that says you cannot discuss anything we do together with anyone. Understand me?" Her tone was hard and serious. Robin swallowed an nodded.

"Good."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"There's another contract I want you to sign. You don't have to, you can leave now and you'll never have to see me again. It's completely your choice understand?" Her voice was softer this time but it only made robin want more.

"I'm not afraid. What is it?"

She took papers from her bag and placed them infront of him.

"This contract states you will be my submissive, you don't talk to me, touch me or look at me unless I say so. It also means that our relationship will not be romantic by any means. Purely sexual."

Robin certainly never pinned her down as a sadist but he had to admit that he was interested.

"Okay. But I think I should tell you before I sign all of this that I'm technically a virgin." Reginas eyes widened a little at his confession and then they narrowed.

"This isn't the time for jokes..."

She started but was interrupted.

"It's not a joke it's the truth. It's not like I've not ever had sexual contact but I've never actually, well you know. If this changes everything I understand"

"It doesn't." Even she was shocked at her reaction she wasn't seriously agreeing to take his virginity was she?.

"Are you sure? I mean this contract looks like serious shit."

"As I said earlier. I've taken an immediate liking to you so if that means i have to push this contract back the first time then that's fine."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin had whiplash one minute the woman had told him he couldn't touch her, look at her or speak to her without authorisation and now he was kissing her like it was his last day on earth.

After his confession she had led him to her bedroom and things kicked off.

She was leaning over him, her knees either side of his body, sinking into the mattress. Her lips devouring his. Her left hand tugging his hair lightly and her right messing with his belt.

"Take. It. Off." She managed before crashing their lips back together robins hand moved to take his belt off and his pants in one fast motion and then he grabbed her hips and brought her down to straddle him.

She broke their kiss and pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the side to join his clothes.

"May I?" Robin asked before motioning to her bra.

"You can do whatever you want, I told you the contract doesn't apply now." She answered slightly breathless. She had never had this experience before. Vanilla sex was, well just too intimate for her.

Robin unhooked her bra fast and tugged it away, Regina would never admit the fact she was insecure but being completely stripped infront of someone in this instant made her uneasy, she felt like all her scars where on display that robin could see through the mask she put up everyday. That he could see her secrets and her broken heart.

She slipped out of her panties and tossed the scrap of lace aside, she pushed him down slowly by his chest and rose back up.

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it." She said. Her voice was husky and the lust was apparent in her eyes she grabbed his member hard and saw him gasp.

His eyes screwed shut as she pumped him.

"Cat got your tongue? Let me see what I can do." She whispered and brought her mouth to his tip.

His hands immediately weaved into her hair at the heated contact and she began to take him in, pumping with her left hand and scraping patterns down his abs with her right.

With every pump robins hand grabbed her hair tighter and pulled harder, so maybe it wasn't completely innocent but Regina didn't have any protests.

She stopped abruptly and kneeled to look him in the eye, he whimpered at the loss of contact his hand falling limply to the side.

"If your uncomfortable you tell me to stop okay?" Her tone was once again serious and he nodded.

He sat up and she crawled over closer to him and kissed him with fevour.

She grabbed his neck and lowered herself down onto him and he groaned at the contact, his hands shot to her hips and pulled her down.

She began to ride him slowly and robin moved his hips to meet her in a thrust that pushed him deeper inside of her.

Robins hand travelled slowly from her hips to her ass, squeezing and encouraging her to move faster, their kiss had broke and his head lay limply against her shoulder until he got an idea and began to nip and suck his way towards her pressure point, she began to gasp at the attention he was showing her neck. Her nails travelled down his back leaving red marks and he had to admit she sure knew how to fuck someone.

"Remember what I said, you feel uncomfortable you tell me." Her voice shook a few times and she was stopped to suck in a few sharp breaths when he got a sensitive spot.

"Does it look like I'm uncomfortable?" He muttered against her skin and without warning he flipped her on her back and slammed into her tearing a moan for her throat affectively causing her to tighten her grip on his back.

"I guess not." She managed breathlessly.

Considering it was the first time Regina had ever had sex with someone this way and it was the first time robin had ever had sex in general she couldn't deny that it was actually good.

Regina wrapped her legs around robin and arched her back putting herself in a position where robin could hit her deeper.

Her mouth spilled erotic sounds as he found a good spot and hit it repeatedly, there was a thin layer of sweat coating robin from the effort and Regina didn't mind one bit pushing his body down closer on hers so she could feel him.

Robin pushed her hair away and latched onto her neck again, Regina moved her head to the left to give him better access, she was breathless and he was hitting her good.

She could feel the pleasure building up slowly and tried to calm herself down, she couldn't admit it to herself but she didn't want this to end. She couldn't have fell for him could she? No, she'd already stated their relationship was purely sexual no feelings involved.

"Fuck" she breathed out and robin brought his hand between her legs and massaged her. Her climax was coming close and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it down any longer.

He pounded into her harder and her entire body clenched and her back arched, robin came deep inside her and the contact made her scream loudly.

It took a few minutes for both of them to come down from their high and robin slipped out of her and rolled onto the left side of the bed, the two of them breathless.

"Not bad for a virgin." She commented and robin fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin woke with a smile on his face, it was one of the best nights of his life. He couldn't believe he'd fucked Regina mills.

She was lying with her back towards him and he had got an idea, he got behind her and pushed his crotch into her ass. She groaned a few times before turning to look robin in the eye.

"I gave you the right to do what you wanted last night robin because it was your first time, but now it's over you follow my rules." She didn't sound angry she looked more entertained with the situation.

"Well the way I see it is we havnt left this bed yet so technically this still counts as the first time." Where this new found sense of bravado came from he didn't know all he knew was that he wanted her again.

"That's good reasoning but let me warn you just because I'm letting. You get away with this does not under any circumstances mean I'm going soft when the contract comes into play, that is if you sign it of course." But nethertheless she let robin tower over her.

"I'll sign whatever you want me to as long as it means I get to keep fucking you." He replied. Desperation flowing through his body he lunged forward and attacked her neck, biting it hard and making her inhale sharply, he grabbed her face with his right hand keeping her in place.

Her hands immediately shot up to his back grabbing him and scraping against his skin, robin couldn't deny that he loved the sting. She threw her head back and his free hand gripping her ass tightly making her writhe beneath him.

Her breath hitched as his tongue swirled against her skin, no doubt covering her in marks.

He slid down her body, her skin against his making him groan internally, his face just below her navel he nudged her legs apart and watched her shiver as his hot breath hit her body. He grabbed her hips and pushed her towards him, plunging his tongue inside of her tearing loud sounds from the back of her throat.

Every sound she made caused robin to become more animalistic, attacking her in the best way. Reginas hands weaved into his hair and pushed him down onto her harder. Robin smiled when he felt her clench around him, pulling away from her and leaving her slightly breathless, but apparently very frustrated.

"Robin, I will fucking kill you." She growled.

"Really?" He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Get on with it."

He ran his hands down her body slowly, she twitched beneath his hands and gritted her teeth. Grabbing her ass again firmly he pushed himself against her and rubbed his hard member against her slick opening.

"Speed it up lockesly."

"Quite demanding arnt you? Fine. You asked for it."

He slammed Into her, groaning at the feeling of him sliding inside her. Regina grabbed his hand and brought it around her neck urging him to keep it there, he squeezed tight, not so tight as to leave a mark, just tight enough for her to gasp beneath him. He crashed their lips together in a battle of tongues, the pair biting each other hard. Before pulling away to look into her eyes.

She clawed at the sheets beneath her, she wanted to scream. How was someone this new so good?.

Robin smirked feeling Regina clench around him he grabbed her neck with more force and slowed his movements down, dragging her climax out, and bringing his on. Regina moaned loudly when robin pulled out of her, feeling him drip down her legs.

"Much better." She said with a grin loosening robins grasp from around her neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Glad you approve." Robin said with a smirk taking a moment to calm his breathing down before they both threw on a robe.

Not too long after, Regina and robin made their way to the kitchen.

"So what do you want lockesly?" Regina asked quietly before her head whipped to the right as her apartment door opened.

"Hello Regina, thought I'd drop by" a woman with wavy shoulder length brown hair and red lipstick, wearing a pantsuit exclaimed and strutted into the kitchen.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Regina questioned trying to avoid robins line of view.

"Well I must say I always thought you where gay. This is the first time I've ever seen you with a man and I'm sure you've been busy, either you've got a lot of bruises or your friend here has a fascination with your neck dear." Cora smirked at her daughters guest.

"What I do is none of your buisness. Why are you here?" She snapped.

"I just came by to drop off some paperwork from gold. Says he wants it back by next week." Regina could clearly see her mother just came to stick her nose in her personal life.

"Well thank you but I'd like to ask you to leave now." She grabbed the papers from her mothers hands and steered her to the door.

"Enjoy yourself." She cackled on her way out the door and Regina sighed deeply.

"Let's go out for food instead."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So. You know when I lost my virginity. When did you loose yours?" Robin asked after taking a small sip of his scalding hot latte.

"I was 15." Her answer was short.

"Wow." Robin said through a breath.

"I was 15 years old, my mother had thrown a work party, there was a lot of people, important ones, my mothers boss being one. Leopold white. I'd noticed he'd taken an early interest in me, always smiling at me and touching my arm when no one was looking. He had always been a little too close for comfort given he was about 39 at the time. But that night whilst everyone celebrated on balcony, making toasts and such he decided to go to my bedroom instead. Coincidentally right as I was changing, he told me I was going to be his submissive and as long as I kept my mouth shut everything would be fine. It wasn't like when I slept with you, I knew you where a virgin and I didn't use that against you." She inhaled deeply and pause for a second.

"He knew full well how innocent I was and he didn't care, so I did everything he said, but he lied, everything wasn't okay. He liked to hurt people. A lot. After that he never tried anything again. He said there was a lack of conpatibility.

It was easily one of the most uncomfortable situations I've ever been in I guess thats what has made me the way I am and that's why I'm giving you a choice to decide if this is what you really want. If you decide that it is, you must tell me when you feel uncomfortable because I would never hurt you or force you into something you didn't want." Regina finished and looked to the floor, her insecurities flooding her body.

"Did you not speak to your mother." He asked barely able to speak.

"And tell her what? Her boss forced himself on me and threatened to beat the living shit out of me unless I did what he wanted. No. I kept it to myself. It's safer that way."

Robin was stunned it took him some time to process everything she had said and it made his blood boil, but he needed to do something about the woman silently breaking before his eyes, so he leaned over the table and grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him and he kissed her.

Slowly and gently, trying to provide her with the care she hadn't gotten that day when she was 15.

Reginas head was spinning and her inner turmoil raging by the second, but she couldn't focus with his lips on hers and his tongue running ever so gently against her bottom lip.

She shouldn't be doing this. No. She'd made a vow to herself. No romance. Strictly sexual and here she was making out with the guy in a coffee shop, in the table at the back.

She pulled away and his hand fell from her chin to dangle by his side.

"I'm gonna sign that contract." He said with determination.

"Not that I'm complaining but you need to be sure. I can't be the one to make you feel the way I did all those years ago." She pressed softly.

"I know what I'm getting into Regina. I want this. I want you."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Well Marian. You are never gonna believe what happened." Robin kicked his shoes off an lay back on his couch with a bottle of beer staring at his best friend.

"Spill it." She said deviously.

"Fucked her. Twice." He said nonchalantly.

"No you did not! Your lying. YOU. FUCKED. REGINA. MILLS." She screamed before tacking her friend.

"Yes and let me tell you, she is super kinky."

"How so?"

"The choke me half to death kind." Robin smiled remembering the activities of the day before.

"Oh my god."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Use it. Look it up lockesly, so you know what your In for-R" she'd bought him a laptop.

So they could communicate, so she wants him to look it up he thought to himself so he that's what he did.

He couldn't say he wasn't impressed he never thought he would be into that kind of stuff but the reaction he got watching some of the videos indicated that he very much was Into it.

He made his mind up that night. He was going to sign that contract and then he was going to make Regina mills scream his name.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"I'm not following that food list mills;)" robin teased her about the more detailed contract she'd sent.

"Part of the contract you'll do it." Simple but sassy answer.

"And I'f I don't?"

"I'll punish you."

Those three words alone made him completely aroused by the thousands of thoughts that wandered through his filthy mind.

"Well that doesn't sound as bad as you think, so perhaps I'll disobey you."

"Don't push it lockesly."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin had went back to her apartment the following night. He'd signed the contract and they had gone through all the rules and limits.

Now Regina wanted to test what he could take. That peaked his interest.

"Lie down on your front." She demanded.

"Ok. Remember if you feel uncomfortable you tell me." Regina reminded before picking up a leather strap.

She hit him a few times and got no reaction, she tried again and still no reaction which worried her slightly.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

Robin spun around and threw her down onto the bed beside him.

Regina looked shellshocked, but that look was wiped off her face when robin brought his lips down roughly in hers in a heated battle his hands roamed her body and groped her like there was no tomorrow, making her moan quietly into his mouth.

Breaking away when he needed air, he smirked.

"You think that is going to scare me off? Gonna have to try harder."

"Well lockesly looks like your tougher than I thought."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It had been a few weeks since robin had signed the contract, and Regina wanted him to accompany her to another one of her mothers work party's, and naturally after hearing her story he agreed almost immediately.

But now he was feeling nervous, standing in the elevator with her on the way to the penthouse.

"Calm down lockesly. Use your charm dear." Regina was used to her completely innaproptiate displays of affection towards robin. She'd told herself absolutely no romantic ties but here she was kissing him softly before the elevator dinged to alert the couple they where there.

"Let's go." She grabbed his arm and walked him into the sea of people.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Oh I see you've brought your toy." Cora smirked.

"He is not my toy mother. This is robin lockesly." Regina announced.

"Well robin, you are the first male Regina has ever introduced to me. So enjoy the party." She chuckled lightly and went to go converse with potential new buyers.

"Let's get a drink." Regina said taking robins hand in hers and interlocking them fingers, noticing the mistake she had made moments too late.

Drinks in hand they made their way through the penthouse making small talk with her mothers friends and colleagues, robin had to say it was positively boring. The only thing keeping him from leaving and going home was the beautiful brunette clasping onto his hand.

"Let's go out here." Robin pulled Regina in the direction of an open balcony that was free.

"I've always loved the view from up here. Even as a child." Regina breathed out, looking at the masses of people and lights beneath them.

"No. I can see something even more beautiful." Robin whispered and he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek gently.

"Robin. Stop. We agreed none of this mushy crap." Her arguement was weak, as much as her brain told her she didn't want this, her heart told her different.

"You deserve love Regina. It doesn't matter how long I have to wait, a year even ten years. I'll still be here and one day I hope you can finally let someone love you."

Robin finished his confession and pushed Regina against the wall gently.

Then he kissed her senseless, he needed her to understand that he would do anything she wanted. As long as she kept her mind open to love.

His hand tangled in her short waves and his other was wrapped around her waist tightly, it wasn't like usual, they weren't fighting for control. It was calm. Attentive almost. Untill Regina had plunged her hands into robins pants and gripped him tight.

Little did the two know they had attracted quite a crowd.

"Well mother at least we know she definatly isn't gay." A copper haired young woman announced, swaying lightly before teetering over to grab another drink.

"Yes I can see that."

Regina pulled away with a huge smile on her face, why? She didn't actually know why. Something about robin had that affect on her


End file.
